Yoshi's Story: Super Smash Bros
by Intenseclassicgamer
Summary: How it all began. The culmination of a couple months of prep and stuff! Finally, I have decided to give this story a go! It's a Yoshi story in my own Super Smash Bros universe! I hope you enjoy and please don't get too caught up in things that aren't "Canon" cuz there's gonna be a lot of that stuff!


**Starting all over**

It was a grand summer day. The citizens of Windvale were enjoying the festivities of the Harvest of the Wind celebration. No one suspected anything, and why should they? There was no fear anywhere. Everyone was carefree. The squirrels and hedgehogs tumbled in the sand and all the parents sat on the park benches watching their young. A blue blur flew through the park.

A huge cheer emitted from the crowd: "Sonic the Hedgehog!" There was a clamor as the blur stopped atop a statue of himself. The crowd gathered around him as he spoke.

"Citizens of Windvale! I come to you today to tell you that on this day, ten years ago, we defeated Dr. Robotnik! Against all odds we vanquished our foe and won our freedom! Remember this day as the day of your freedom!" A huge roar erupted from the crowd.

"Now," Sonic said. "Let's get rockin'!"

He slid down his statue and tried to wade through the crowd toward Tails, who had waited for him at the edge of the crowd.

"Sonic! Please sing my hand!" "No Sign this card for my wife!" "We love you!"

Sonic laughed. "Please make way for me guys!" The crowd, of course, didn't listen.

Finally, Sonic was able to reach Tails. Tails smiled at him.

"Nice speech! I didn't realize that you were an orator!" Sonic rubbed Tails' head. "Well, being hero kind of requires it, buddy!"

Tails laughed. They retreated to a park bench further from the crowds. Sonic leaned back and sighed.

"Ya know, Tails, it's days like these I love being who I am!"

"We all love you Sonic, you saved this entire province!"

"No Tails. WE saved this province!" Tails smiled.

"Hmm! Yeah."

They both leaned back and relaxed. Then, suddenly, they heard a little cough.

Sonic leaned forward and opened his eyes. A small raccoon was shuffling toward him. Sonic smiled. He waved to the child.

"Hey buddy! Watcha' looking for?"

The raccoon spoke in a squeaky voice, he had a slight lisp.

"Could you sthign thith for my family thir?" He held a piece of paper. Sonic chuckled. "Of course!" He took a pen and scribbled his signature and Tails' and patted the raccoon on the head.

"There ya go!" The raccoon giggled and ran back to his parents.

It was evening and most animals were packing up to leave for home or had left. Sonic and Tails had fallen asleep on the bench. A sudden rumbling woke Sonic.

"Wha- huh?" Sonic snapped awake. He paused to listen. It was unmistakable; it was definitely an aircraft.

"But we don't produce aircraft here..." he said to himself. He woke Tails. Tails confirm his suspicions.

A sudden shadow crept across the sun.

"What is that?!" Tails yelled pointing up. Sonic turned to look and jumped. Up in the sky was the last thing he expected to see: The Egg Carrier.

"No way! There's no way!" Sonic cried in disbelief. An ear-splitting sound like that of a microphone erupted through the air.

"Hello again Windvale!" It was the unmistakably coy voice of Dr. Eggman.

"My demands simple: Sonic or Roboticizion.

A small ball of light came hurdling through the sky.

Peach walked into her chambers and started.

"Happy Birthday!" Confetti was thrown, cannons went off, and Peach was engulfed in a sea of hugs.

"Oh-oh my! What? Who? Hang on! Wait! Please move!"

The crowd parted and made a path for her at the end of which stood Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Daisy. Peach broke into a huge smile and ran up and hugged Mario, who was caught completely off guard. He stumbled, tripped, and fell into the giant pile of presents. He dragged Peach down with him. They landed side by side, laughing. The rest of the group joined in. The party had started.

"Did you check the cake this time, Mario?" Peach asked jokingly. Mario chuckled. They were walking through the corridors of the castle.

"Of course. I watched over its creation. No Bowserlings coming out of that pastry!" Peach smiled. She knew she could trust Mario with all her life. She kissed his hat.

"Thank you, Mario." She said, genuinely. Mario blushed slightly and kicked the ground bashfully.

" I just don't want to lose you again!" he said looking up at her, smiling. She returned the smile. He looked ahead of himself. "And then the Toads tell you that your lost one is hidden in another castle!"

They laughed.

Suddenly a scream emitted from the party room. Peach turned toward Mario who couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What? What is it?" Peach asked, concerned. Mario wiped his eyes.  
"It seems as if Yoshi has spotted Birdo!" Peach burst into laughter. They made their way back to the party room.

Inside they found Yoshi backed up against a wall and Birdo advancing on him. The crowd had stepped aside to let the two settle their differences.

"Come on, baby! I'm still an option!" Birdo was advancing on the scared dinosaur. "Just one kiss couldn't hurt." She advanced suggestively toward him. Peach was about to say something when Mario stopped her.

"Let this play through! It's entertaining!"

"Just one kiss? That's not that bad!" Birdo cooed.

"N-not bad?! That's quite terrifying actually!" Yoshi said. Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Come on, babe! Time's a-wastin'!"

"Do you really have to do this in front of everyone?" Yoshi asked, slowly edging along the wall.

"Oh yes! So everyone can see how-"

"That's enough!" Peach stepped forward. Birdo whirled around and Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief. Peach, clearly angry, thrust her finger toward Birdo.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she shouted. Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Great! Miss high and mighty is here to save the day!" Peach's eyes flared.

"How dare you talk to your superior like that! Who do you think you are?!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Birdo sneered.

"Now you've crossed the line!" Mario said clenching his fists and rolling up his sleeves.

"Oooh! Boyfriend to the rescue! I'm so scared!" Mario reddened with anger.

"I'll pulverize you!" he growled. Birdo smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Birdo snapped her fingers. A shadow fell across Mario's face and the door broke down. The "crowd" vanished leaving a bound Luigi and Daisy in plain sight.

"Well..." an all too familiar voice rumbled. Mario swung around just in time to be smashed by a fist, sending him flying. Yoshi, who had been cautiously walking over to Luigi and Daisy yelped as Mario flew right past him. Peach had run over to Yoshi and was cowering behind him.

"Bowser's back baby!" Bowser shouted. Birdo turned and winked.

"Here ya go, hun!" Bowser smiled but stuck his tongue out as she turned away. Yoshi growled, offended. He got up and advanced on Birdo.

"You have the audacity to come and flirt with me while you're in a relationship?!" he cried, disgusted. Birdo laughed.

"Welcome to the real world, babe!"

Bowser quickly advanced on Yoshi. Yoshi stood his ground. Peach, who had freed Luigi and Daisy was slowly getting closer to the window.

"Peach, you and Daisy and Luigi get out!" Yoshi said, keeping his eyes on Bowser who was also trying to discreetly make his way over to the window. Birdo noticed and spoke up.

"Hun, I'll get the stowaways, you worry about my ex."

"There was nothing between us!" Yoshi yelled. Bowser growled. Suddenly Birdo charged after Peach who immediately proceeded to jump out the window with Daisy holding onto her. Luigi stayed back and quickly tripped Birdo as she jumped out the window.

Mario, having regained his sense, sat up. As he gathered his surroundings he noticed something glimmer out of the corner of his eye. It was something falling out of the sky toward the earth.

Peach, having floated safely down with Daisy, saw it.

"What the..." Peach squinted to see it. "It looks like a meteorite."

 _Thud_. Birdo landed behind them. They took no notice. They watched as the small speck of light sped toward the castle and into the window. Much to their amazement, it passed right through the window and into the castle.

Mario, who was now fully engaged in a fight with Bowser, was hit by it and hit the wall. He picked the object up.

"A... starbit?"

There was a flash, a blinding light, and then darkness.


End file.
